Jackie's Summer Play Date
Jackie's Summer Play Date is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie gets to have a summer play date with Keira. Plot The episode starts where Jackie climbs up her father's white work truck, pretending that it's a playground. Keira looks up at Jackie. "Oh, hey," said Jackie, smiling. Keira is nice to see Jackie complain that she could stay home on Fridays. Jackie jumps down and goes to Keira's driveway to see if she has her kindergarten backpack for some Barbie toys to play. "Would you like to play Barbie dolls with me?" asked Jackie, planning up a play date for Keira. Keira answers Jackie's question and they started playing some Barbie dolls and toys. A few minutes later, Craig goes outside and asks Jackie if she's playing with his daughter, Keira. Jackie looked up and replied. "Oh, that's nice. We just have to go shopping to get lots of groceries, Jackie," said Craig. Jackie wanted to keep playing, but Keira's family is going to ACME to get groceries. After Keira's family drive to ACME to get groceries, Keira took a bite out of her Firecracker popsicles and asks her mother if she wants to play with Jackie some more. Michelle gets a little angry and yells at Jackie to come back to Keira's driveway. Jackie did so and Keira goes back outside. Jackie has some Barbie dolls and toys inside her kindergarten backpack. So, Jackie and Keira play with the dolls and toys while Jackie guards the dolls and Keira guards the toys. A Chelsea doll came out of Jackie's kindergarten backpack. "Chelsea, I think you might need to go to bed," said Jackie, as she puts Chelsea on the bed. Chelsea doesn't want to go to bed. She wants to jump on her bed for her fun time. Jackie pretends to be Chelsea's mother and tells her to go to sleep. Chelsea freaks out and Jackie gets angry. Not after long, Jackie started to sing A Little Chelsea Jumping On The Bed 2 times. "How did you know that song?" asked Keira, after the song. "I've learned that song from my childhood at preschool," said Jackie, "not long, but at least long." After Jackie and Keira play with Barbie dolls and toys, Jackie sees the family riding their bikes toward Keira's House. The youngest 3-year-old member in the family is named Gabrielle. Jackie meets Gabrielle and shakes her hand. "Do you like your Disney Princess bike?" "Yep," repiled Gabrielle, looking at her bike. "Hey, are we going to be best friends, forever?" "I think so," said Gabrielle. A moment later, Gabrielle became Jackie's best friend and hugs her. Gabrielle loves Jackie and Jackie loves her back. Gabrielle's father explains to Gabrielle that she knew Jackie from her childhood and is her best friend. Jackie waves and says goodbye to her new friend, Gabrielle as she and her family left Keira's House and rode away. As Jackie and Keira started to play with the dolls, Jackie's grandmother, Sharon arrived at Jackie's House and in her hand is Jackie's old stuffed puppy, Fluffy. "Granny!" yelled Jackie, gasped and jumped up. "You found my stuffed puppy! My stuffed puppy!" "Shh! Quiet!" whispered Sharon, giving Fluffy to Jackie. "Be very quiet with it." Jackie misses Fluffy so much. Melissa then waves to her mother-in-law, Sharon as she leaves Jackie's House. After Jackie's grandmother left, Jackie asks Keira did she know she lost her stuffed puppy, Fluffy. She lost Fluffy when she was 3 years old, but now at the age of 6, she got it back. Keira didn't know how Jackie got Fluffy back. Jackie remembered that Fluffy is at her grandmother's house for 3 years. "How about we'll play with Fluffy outside since I missed her for years?" asked Jackie. Keira accepts Jackie's question and she and Jackie will now allow her to play with Fluffy outside. Jackie runs to Keira's violet leaf tree and throws Fluffy up into the tree, but she has 2 tries, and she did so. Now that Fluffy is up on the tree, Jackie teaches Keira how to get Fluffy down from the tree. Keira climbs up her tree and Jackie tells her to shake the tree. Keira then shakes the tree, but Jackie yells at her to shake harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, and now Fluffy fell onto the grass. Jackie thanked Keira for shaking the tree hardly. After Jackie and Keira play with Fluffy, Jackie shows Keira how far the grass is facing from different sides. "Keira, I'm going to show you how far are both houses from those sides. This is the South, and on the Southside is 47 Delaware Drive, and it's straightened up to the next house. The next house next to it is 49 Delaware Drive, and straightened up to South River Walk, which is on the Northside, and has the swing near the riverbank and the farm next to it. So, the grass is measuring to 100 feet flat. You know? It's a long measuring grass." Jackie decides to ask Keira a math question. "It's a combination of each side. What is 47 + 49?" Keira doesn't know the answer. Jackie gives Keira a hint and the answer is 96. "Now, let's split up. All together with 47 and 49. It's a math question again. You better know it. What's 47 + 49 + 96?" The answer was 192. "Correct!" cheered Jackie, "That's 96 and 192 all together." Jackie then decides to use her pink Barbie car to see how far could it get from the Southside to the Northside. She then pushes the car to 47 Delaware Drive and 49 Delaware Drive with the 96 answer between them. "And now, it's a very hard math question. You can't be wrong. What is 47 + 49 + 96 + 192?" The answer is 384. "CORRECT!" Jackie screamed. "You know your answers! 47 + 49 + 96 + 192 = 384 is correct! You did it, Keira! You did it!" Keira gets awarded and Jackie gave her a high-five. After that, Jackie runs to get her Barbie car back and thought that the sun is going down now. It's sunset and Jackie and Keira had to go inside Jackie's House because it's getting late. They then walk to Jackie's sidewalk and to her house to get inside. As soon as Jackie and Keira got inside Jackie's House, Jackie leads Keira to her room to play with her Shopkins, her L.O.L Surprises, and her Hatchimals. Jackie gets out her Shopkins first, and lists out a line of them all together. Then, she gets out her Hatchimals, and lists out a line of them above a line of Shopkins. Jackie and Keira see the L.O.L Surprise box filled with toys inside. Jackie then gets the box and shakes it to get the toys out if it. She shakes it, and shakes it, and shakes it, and shakes it, and all the toys fell out. Jackie collects all the L.O.L Surprise toys and put them in a line. After listing all the collective toys, Jackie tries to find her Hatchimal, but she can't find it. "Where's my Hatchimal?" asked Jackie, to Keira. Keira didn't know and Jackie started to say "Mama" multiple times, as Melissa goes in Jackie's room and says "Mama?" once. She was putting all Jackie's stuff inside Jackie's bed drawer as Keira leaves Jackie's room for a minute. Keira walks back to Jackie's room. "Where is my Hatchimal?" asked Jackie, sitting on her knees. Keira still didn't know and gives Jackie a hint by finding it. She finally found it and it was right behind the toy box. Jackie thanked Keira for finding her Hatchimal. Melissa goes back to Jackie's room, holding Jackie's Shopkins coloring pages and put them on Jackie's room table. Jackie was about to throw a tantrum, but Melissa stops Jackie's attitude and tells her to be kind to her guest. After Melissa leaves Jackie's room, Jackie shows Keira how to color and gives her a Shopkins coloring page, to give character examples, like Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Cheeky Chocolate, or any Shopkins characters. Keira would like to choose Cam Camera instead, while Jackie likes to choose Apple Blossom. After Jackie and Keira color their Shopkins pages, Jackie creates a invitation for Keira to have a marvelous tea party on Tuesday. Keira would like to keep it and her Cam Camera coloring page, then asks Jackie is it okay if she takes two supplies home. Jackie accepts Keira's question. After the whole play date before 9:00pm, Jackie decides to watch TV on her father's iPad with Keira. They then walk to the living room and Jackie asks her mother if she can watch TV on Sam's iPad. "No. It's too late," said Melissa. Jackie begs Melissa to watch TV on Sam's iPad, but Melissa said "no." Sam tells Jackie that she's not watching TV on his iPad. Melissa tells Jackie it's too late and it's almost 9:00. "You're going to bed for about 10 minutes while I take Keira home," said Melissa, "you can play with your toys if you want." Jackie sadly gives her promise. Craig then arrives at Jackie's House after 9:00 to pick up his daughter, Keira. Keira leaves the house by saying "bye" to the Guida family. Melissa has one more thing to say to Craig. "Is it ok if she comes to my daughter's tea party on Tuesday?" Craig accepts the request and Keira says "bye" to Melissa as the episode ends. Cast * Jackie Guida * Keira Kiger * Sharon Guida * Fluffy (Non-Speaking) * Gabrielle * Melissa Guida * Sam Guida Songs * A Little Chelsea Jumping On The Bed Trivia * This is the 1st episode Jackie has 1 friend to play outside. * Jackie's grandmother, Sharon makes her 1st appearance in this episode when she returns Jackie's old stuffed puppy, Fluffy back when Jackie was 3 years old. * Fluffy made her debut in this episode when she gets returned back to Jackie after she loses her for 3 years, so that makes the year 2015. ** This event is also not on Jackie's timeline. * The 3-year-old girl named Gabrielle on her bike becomes friends with Jackie. * This episode aired on Field Day since it's a summer event. * Keira wears a yellow t-shirt, a yellow Hawaiian necklace and tan shorts throughout the whole episode. * A Little Chelsea Jumping On The Bed is the song Jackie sang while trying to get her Chelsea doll to bed, but Chelsea imitates the movements of the song. Category:Season 1 Category:2018 Category:Summer Episodes